kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Merovingian
Description A master of fire and shadow, Sophie can deal massive steady damage given a bit of setup time. Attacks * Glyph of Fire * Consume Glyph * Circle of Shadows * Shadow Word: Pain Equippable Items Witches Items * Sigil of Heartache: Sophie's innate means the opponent will take the full 16 damage if Sophie remains in play. On the other hand, other than Consume Glyph, she doesn't really have anything to threaten opponents into switching. * Periapt of Proof Against Poison: Metagame choice. Most people tend to play around this item though. * Coffin Nails: If timed right, allows you to get off at least 1 more shot of Circle of Shadows. Very good choice. Can be played around but it may not be possible with all characters (especially characters with limited attack choices, like Oxbox) * The Black Book: If you want to gurantee a Consume Glyph maybe, but it's not worth it. If you want to kill a fleeing opponent you might as well Circle of Shadows * Tarot Card: The High Priestess: Both luck-based and metagame choice. If it lets you get off 1 or more Circle of Shadows, then it served its purpose. Certain characters with energy problems such as Oxbox also hate to have their nukes miss. Unfortunately, too often this item is as good as an empty slot. Coffin Nails tends to serve the same effect while being a lot more general. General Items * General's Insignia: Only increases Consume Glyph, which isn't used often enough to be worth it. * Girdle of Iron Will: Very helpful against characters such as Yoshi, Higashi, Gunbjorn or Ambrosia who have the potential to chain stun or interrupt you out of Circle of Shadows. * Healing Salve: Without any form of life drain and her low defenses, this item will not contribute much. * Stoneheel Totem: Might be useful if you wish to try to play a keepaway game against mono-rangers, since Sophie's attacks are very energy efficient. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Okay choice, since you're usually going to switch out after debuffing. * Mindreader's Chalice: Sophie doesn't really threaten anyone enough for this item to be helpful, and her already energy efficient attacks means she doesn't benefit from the restoration much. Strategy General Use Sophie should switch in against a character who is either low on energy or low-velocity (ideally both) and either range dance with her DOT damage moves or spam Circle of Shadows up close to destroy the bench. Sophie should be used relatively early in the game as her attacks take time to reach their full effects, while CoS reduces in effectiveness drastically if there are less opponents on the bench (or if there is a knight with Emblem on it) At far, Shadow Word: Pain does more damage overall for a low energy cost, but takes more time for its full effect and is a safer choice. Glyph of Fire can also be used at far and although it does less damage overall, it also takes less time to reach its full 32 damage and can scare an opponent into trying to range-fight with you rather than try to get up close as they might eat a Consume Glyph. At close, Circle of Shadows should be your move of choice as it deals surprising damage over enough time, hits fleeing and is free after the 1st attempt. However, if the opponent can threaten a kill, you may wish to throw a Glyph of Fire up on the first round. From then, you can either Consume Glyph or continue Circle of Shadows (if you think he will switch, which will give you a free turn) Strengths * Innate is powerful against any character reliant on healing, such as Margo or Marquis Le Morte. * Circle of Shadows is infinitely spammable and hits all enemies. Unlike most bench-hitting moves, it is not affected by Ring of Curses. * High damage over time * Attacks are very energy efficient for their cost, especially Shadow Word: Pain. * Both of the DOT debuffs ignore resistances completely, meaning she is still useful against heavy dark resistance enemies. Weaknesses * No physical or light resistance. * Very slow to do damage, as she has only 1 direct damage attack, which needs set up. Almost useless if brought in near end game. * Circle of Shadows hits self for 9 damage (if your dark resistance is lowered it can deal more). * Sacred Candle (Amazon item) can wreck your gameplan if it procs a few times. * No setup-free burst damage Trivia *Her name and title as a whole contains three references to The Da Vinci Code. Known bugs None. Changes scheduled with next versions None. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Witches